


Her Best Work

by weebutwicked



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: F/M, Golden Trio FTW, Helpful Terra Harvey, Jailbird Saul, Protective Ben Harvey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28998048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weebutwicked/pseuds/weebutwicked
Summary: He had been stripped of everything but his underclothes, he'd be allowed no contact save the odd letter.Spoilers for the Season 1 finale.
Relationships: Farah Dowling & Saul Silva & Ben Harvey, Farah Dowling/Saul Silva
Comments: 25
Kudos: 150





	Her Best Work

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in the last hour so any fuck ups are totally mine and I apologize but I had the thought about Saul finding out about Farah from prison and had to run with it.

It was cold and dark in prison. Saul knew that and had put enough people in them over the years, but he'd never expected to be in one himself. What a crock of shit.

Luna had looked like such a smug pig when she rolled up, Beatrix at her side, and half the soldiers they had needed the night before at her side. It had been a trap. He should have known. Andreas' death felt too easy but he hadn't had the time to examine the fleeting thoughts back then, he had to try and stop Rosalind and Ben... Farah. She had led them into hell itself and they no idea.

By the time he reached them on the mountain peak, it had been too late and once the two younger soldiers knew, they would never be able to look at their leader the same way again and they took action as soon as it was possible to rid the world of such an evil.

He knew the Solarian prison was immense and heavily guarded. He had been stripped of everything but his underclothes, he'd be allowed no contact save the odd letter. Sky had written, but he couldn't bring himself to read it just yet. It wasn't the boy's fault, Saul just wasn't sure he could hear the heartbreak he'd seen in Sky's eyes gain so soon.

Ben had written, he'd torn into that immediately. All the letters would be screened of course but he had to. He **had** to know what was going on inside Alfea. What had come of the night of powerful magic lighting the sky. Not hearing anything, even from the guards, had been eating him alive the last few weeks.

Specialist Silva, it started. So impersonal and cold from the warm earth fairy, but he supposed it had to be that way now.

_Queen Luna has reinstated Andreas to Headmaster of the Specialists. Sky seems happy to have his father back, albeit is unused to seeing such a harsh man in place of what he knew and loved. He's trying._

They had all tried to talk Andreas up to Sky as a child, he had been a hero before Rosalind burrowed so deep into his heart. They all knew that, knew that they would always have each other's backs and trusted each other to do what was right. After his death, it didn't seem right to look at his young boy and destroy him in his tracks. 

Unlike Rosalind and Andreas, the trio was not cruel, and they raised Sky the best they could and with the support, he would need to become a great leader.

 _Rosalind is the new headmistress. Alfea is on lockdown and fairy and specialists are no longer separate banners.._

She's training an army. That was easy enough to read between. Rosalind always wanted the perfect soldiers, she had found that in a class of them once upon a time. As they were picked off one by one by Burned Ones, the stress to succeed and prove their worth weighed heavily on them. Soon it was down to only four.

He continued to read.

 _Farah's taken a trip to the mountains, we don't know when she'll be back._ She never took trips, hell she barely took sick leave. When she had told him that she wanted to start searching for her sister, they'd all been surprised. The last mention of that trip was years ago, so Saul knew what this meant, she was MIA. The only mountains they thought of now were those of Aster Dell, of death and destruction.

Knowing how fucked up Rosalind was, he knew right away there was a good chance Farah was dead. The thought of that knocked the wind right out of him, Farah Dowling was going to outlive them all, he had always said that. She would go into history as the best headmistress Alfea ever had. That meant she had to live but Rosalind would never allow that.

After sixteen years Farah was so much more powerful than she had been, maybe even more so than Rosalind herself, and she'd done it without darkness and unnecessary bloodshed. She'd not fall in line for whatever Rosalind was planning. Her moral compass was far too bright for such a twisted harpy. Reading that line again, a trip to the mountains. Been hurled off a mountain more like.

Throwing the letter away from him, Saul dropped his head into his hands, angry at himself for not being there. They needed him! 

Sky, Riven, the specialists, Ben, Farah. The rest of Alfea. And he was here! In this fucking hellscape on the sunniest planet in the realms instead of at home with the people he cared about. He could have stopped it. _They_ could have stopped it. Three had become two and he. wasn't. there.

Silva would never forgive himself.

He sat in his cell for hours in a whirlwind of emotions, head against the wall, unshed tears in his eyes and arms crossed so tight he might be cutting off his airway.

Didn't even want to read the rest of the letter. 

The longer he thought about it though, the more something felt off. On a different track from all the other things that weren't right at the moment of course. Like a soft humming or light dancing in the shadows. His heart didn't burn, he hadn't felt that soul-crushing blow that he'd always expected to feel if something fatal was to part them. His mind didn't feel empty, it still felt... safe, cocooned almost. 

So dead or dying, he didn't want to know which, some part of her was still hanging on somewhere. 

Rosalind likely wouldn't have been able to lure Farah away from Alfea, Farah wouldn't leave it of her own free will with her mentor wandering free... So she was probably still on the grounds. Standing up, Saul looked around for the letter, suddenly needing to see how it ended. If anybody was going to be able to help it would be Ben. Farah wouldn't have met Rosalind without a plan.

She would never let herself be fooled by that woman again, he knew that in his heart.

You couldn't fix death, he knew that too. Nobody was that powerful. You could heal what was broken though, give life to things that were dying. The subtle signs of nature, he'd heard that from Farah a thousand times over the years. An earth fairy could do for her what he couldn't while he was locked up.

Finding the letter had fallen under the bed, he slid onto the ground to finish reading.

_All of those who had formerly been Burned Ones have been buried, Farah saw to that. Terra and I built some memorials and made sure all the flowers blooming there are continuing to live on. I know you're not really a flower person, but these are truly lovely. Terra's already picked out her favourite spots to care for once she's finished her studies._

_Some of Farah's best work, I'd say._

Saul didn't really pay attention to plants that much, he saw why people, Farah and Ben mostly, liked them but it just wasn't his thing. They got him a cactus once and he'd managed to kill it within a few months. Somehow, Farah had managed to bring it back to life and now it stayed in her office. They had to have known that's how it was going to end up when they got it.

Some of her best work. He knew she had been proudest of the flowers that bloomed round her office, those were her pride and joy. Farah was actually a little mean about people touching them, like a helicopter parent. So best work... Ben knew about the office plants so his saying this meant something else. Terra's already picked out her favourites.

Farah had once mentioned that Terra's ability connected her to living things and that she could feel the vibrations of... something.

Farah had always been able to amplify sounds and vibrations, it had saved their hides more times than he wanted to admit. If Terra had a favourite spot, then Farah must be doing something or had set something up so that she could be heard. She wasn't dead or.. not quite. They were managing to keep her as alive as they could without arousing suspicion. 

Saul inhaled the deepest breath he'd ever done before and held it, waiting for his chest to burst with joy, wanting to let it out in a shout of glee but he knew he couldn't. They'd found her! It would be figured out, maybe not right away but, they knew where she was and that was enough right now. It had to be.

He just had to survive the trial and whatever the punishment Rosalind had in store for him, Saul had no doubt that she would be behind whatever he got there too. If she had gotten Luna to reinstate her and Andreas, then whatever it was.. it wasn't going to be pretty. He just had to survive. Then he could get back to Ben and they would bring Farah back.

It was a start. It was going to be a long road home but it would be so damn sweet when it was over. He could do this, they could do this. They just needed time.

_Take care, my friend. We're rooting for you. - Ben_


End file.
